


Like a river

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Temporarily Unrequited Love, Toxic Relationship, angst if you squint, characters are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically, you're both not the best people but you find comfort in each other...sorta. I guess it's hard to find comfort in someone you despise despite them loving you.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Like a river

The hissing of the showerhead flooded your mind with fog as smoke filled mirrors hide you from yourself much to your relief. How could you ever bear to see yourself when you know exactly what you look like right now, eyelids draped downward, lips puffy and parted as shallow quiet breaths escape, arms hooked around his shoulders. 

_His shoulders_. 

How many times will you go through a different scenario with him only to have the same conclusion? You’ve become a living definition; insanity. 

You do this song and dance repeatedly hoping for a new result, knowing that there isn’t one. 

You know that he’s just as guilty, playing right into it all. Acting as a saving grace, but truthfully he’s depraved.

You aren’t his and you show it almost pridefully as if he never stood a chance and that burrows beneath his skin. Clawing between muscle, digging into bone and settling, nestled comfortably rebirthing him anew. His clouded mind instructing trembling hands to travel your form uncertain in their destination but eager to keep you captive. 

You aren’t his and he loves it. He could never love you because the foundation between you two is ever so versatile; taking form as whatever is needed by either person to entice the other back. Curiosity, loneliness, desperation, obsession, insanity. Ardent kisses cover your neck, trailing down to your breasts lingering over your heart almost tempted to check if you had one. 

You aren’t his and he despises that. He’s so obviously got your attention albeit, temporarily, it counts for something surely. So why can’t he keep you here, what’s he not doing enough of to finally pull you away from your current lover, why isn’t he everything your lover is and more? He is. He has to be. You came back. Passionate kisses turn brazen as teeth graze your neck before pressing into the flesh harshly, a small smile of pride coloring his lips as you gasp. 

“Please..” Voice wavering and airy as you call out to your bitch, do you even know what you’re asking of him anymore? The cold tiles embrace your back as he lifts you up pressing his chest to yours. The proximity is too intimate, too personal, too emotional for what this exchange between the two of you really is, and perhaps your guest thought the same seemingly getting caught up in the moment.

“I love you.” It’s a challenge not a declaration of affections. He himself isn’t fully committed to the phrase and he just _knows_ you aren’t. The words slink up your shoulders and grip your neck like a vice making your breath hitch. Fear nearly consumes you, so eager to be full for once falls short as you recover quickly gazing back at him letting your eyes bore through him nearly; anything to not see him as a person fully.

“I love you more.” The falsified admission spilled past your lips drenched with apathy and arrogance, as if daring a response from their target. The nigh scalding temperature of the water does nothing to prevent the chill rushing down his spine after hearing that, a pregnant pause allows dread to permeate amidst the steam. His eyes frantically search your face trying to read for anything else other than the condescending glint in your eyes glaring back at him impatiently; it was his move now... and yet, he had nothing. You had won, he's utterly defeated by you because challenging you further is pointless. If you truly can say it back with so little inflection in your tone, then you'll never mean it.


End file.
